fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangel Michael (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character is created by Lekmos. MIchael was created by Lucifer one of his angels to protect his creations. Michael was first leader of seraphs and followed Lucifers orders exact as they where give to him. Michael also admired his brother and angels supreme commander archangel Samael. He was always his side and wanted learn from Samael many things as possible. Michael and Samael maked together many missions and they grow strong brotherly bond. In time past and Michael saw that Samael started to change in fight against unknow dark entity and demon armies. Michael was worried and tried speak Samael what is wrong, but Samael denied there nothing wrong. Samael even started go to Lucifer`s and see own eyes how he created universes. Every time when Samael comes out he was angry and critized their creators doing. One partical day Michael was put guard his creators throne room doors that nobody would enter before Lucifer would say other. Michael start hear rumble, explosions and screaming far away and thinks what is going on. He heard that some angels where start rebellion and their leader is marching towards throne room. Michael tells nearby angels that there is not nothing worry about, surely Samael would take care things. But surpise was big when Samael himself marched front of Michael and declared that he is who has started rebellion. Samael easily blasted Michael trough throne room door`s and march in, while Michael fly to front his creators legs. Michael didn`t hear what Samael and Lucifer talk, but he tries crawl and rise his hand towards his creator and beg. Michael don`t remember few seconds, but his next memory is that he is standing and feels strange power flowing trough his body. He feeled be more powerfull that before and then he hears Lucifer`s words. Michael quicly blasted Samael out throne room and started battle with Samael. Battle was firstly even, but Michael gains upperhand and manages banish Samael from heaven. After that Michael and other loyal angel where called by Lucifer, those told that fallen angels are now also heaven enemys, but first problem must deal first the black entity. Michael started eradication of nephilim plans after heared and later ordered by Lucifer that those abominations must be killed. Nowdays Michael is charged in heaven, because Lucifer has locked himself his personal room, without telling reason... Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne | Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan ''(coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga: Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well (coming soon) '''Clash of five armies Saga:' Prophesy Saga: ''We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness?'' | ''Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer | ''Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: ''Bonus chapter'' '''Armageddon Saga: Universal armageddon has begun, brothers meet again (coming soon) '''Rapture part 1:' Rapture part 2: Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| ''Tournament begins'' | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and personality Michael appears as young man with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Michael wears silver armour, whit red lines going from shoulder down and having golden gross in chest area. He has also pure white cape with red gross in back. When he was seraph he had six white wings, which he could sproud out and retact at will. But when he is upgraded to archangel, he has now twelwe golden wings. Michael is kind and caring person towards his fellow loyal angels whose still serve heaven and laughs and play with his brothers and sisters in their free time heaven. But he is also strict supreme commander when needed and has taken leadership after Lucifer was lock up himself, to his personal room for unknow reason. Michael is also caring and protecting those people, beings or other lesser divine beings, who serve heaven or follow Lucifer`s faith, but those who don`t, he is cold and like robot who follow his father commands you are in or you not, especially towards nephilims. Michael view nephilims as abonimations, which must be eliminated immediately and he don`t hesitate to take nephilims life away. He has almost killed Kain, if not Samael would be interview situtation. Michael still was fast as he get to cut Kain`s left wing which is now only stubb. Some angels says they see sorrow in Michael eyes and when you look him you can see, that he is sad all the time. This migth be from Samael`s rebellion, because he still can`t understand why his beloved brother abonded heaven and begin questioning their creator. Personal Statitics Alignment: '''Lawfull good '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, thousands years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden City Weight: 90 kg Height: 2 m Likes: Spend time and play with his fellow angel brothers and sister Dislikes: Nephilims, others abominations and those who not follow heaven order. Eye Color: Sky blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Taking different competitions with his angels brothers and sisters Values: '''His creator '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Samael the archangel, Azrael, Vepar, Azazel and Morax Status: Alive Affiliation: Heaven and Lucifer the demiurge Previous Affiliation: Themes: Michael vs Samael/Brother vs Brother Michael when executing his creators will Michael vs Samael/Marth vs Kain team battle Theme of Michael/ ``Out of salvation!`` attack theme Brothers figth side by side once again Powers and abilities Tier: 4-A | 2-C Name: Archangel Michael, Mike by Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel, Heaven`s supreme commander by other angels, The Archangel, The Leading Seraph (formely) Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classification: Seraph (Formelly), Archangel Powers and abilities: (As Seraph) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Angelic Force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Solar system level), Matter Manipulation (Multi-Solar system level, Atomic level), Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (multi solar system level), Reality Warping (Solar system level), Photokinesis, Light Magic (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation, Seraph Smite (Physical and range) Wing manipulation and Manifestion (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Angel Summoning (as leading seraph Michael can summon angles from heaven), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his own energy), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have soul), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles) Powers and abilities: (As Archangel) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Space-Time Slicing, Timestorm Creation (Multi-Universe level), Reality Warping (Multi-Universe Level), Angelic Force Manipulation (Multi-Universe Level), Angelic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Universe level), Matter Manipulation (Multi-Universe level, Subatomic level), Martial Arts, Holy Fire Manipulation, Archangel Smite (Physical and range), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High), Light Magic (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Resistance to space-time manipulation, energy-, matter-, and reality warping to his own power level. Wing manifestation and Maniplation, Photokinesis (Type 3), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Cosmic awareness, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR (can send enemy to other galaxy or heaven), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), spatial-temporal lock, Possession (Physical and mental, but mental leaves his own body defenless), Angel Manipulation (Seraph immune, cherubs can brake free, normal angels full control also limited only to loyal angels), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Cosmic Teleportation (Michael can teleport anywhere in universe), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped his own energy), Lucifer`s Will (When Lucifer upgraded Michael, he gave piece his personal power. With this Michael can create almost anything up to universe level), Universal Heaven Creation and Manipulation (Variaton 2, can freely manipulate heaven, which Lucifer created. Michael could create own universe, if wanted), Time Paradox Immunity (Angels won`t die, even you erase their past self), Archangel Aura (Explosive, Michael can unleash flame likeligth golden colour aura around him), Soul Manipulation and Immunity (As archangel Michael can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. Plus being angel Michael don`t have soul himself and is immune to soul manipulation), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation), Law Manipulation (I make sure that my fathers will is executed), Explosion Manipulation (By Divine Justice) Attack Potency: Multi-solar system level, seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Michael has bee wrecked half galaxy in half day | Multi-Universe level, after figth with Samael, Kain and Marth Michael fixed two universes easily. Speed: Massively FTL, both flying and reaction speed, over 100 times faster than ligth | ''' '''Massively FTL+, has been flying trough universe quintillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed. Lifting Strength: Stellar, with tactile telekinesis |''' '''Multi galaxy class (with tactile telekinesis, Michael can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '' ''(when amped his energy) '' |''' ''Multi-Universal (Physical punches) '''Durability: Multi solar system leve'l '| Multi-Universe level, can withstand explosion, which destroyed universe. Angel body creates armour around his body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish arter taking too much damage or using too many regenerations. Stamina: Superhuman+ | Extremely high, '''has destroyed one alternate universe and then even tired after doing that, fighted lesser deities who ``protest`` that and killed at least 100 galactic guardians, to fulfill his creators will. ' 'Range:' '''Melee,' (With his wings, which can extend two meters) Multi solar system level, '(With abilities) | ''Melee,' (With wings) '''Multi-Universal', (With abilities and teleportion, Michael can bring justice and teleport around universe in blink of eye) Standart equipment: Seraph blade | 'Archangel sword, which is maded by Lucifer. 'Intelligence: High, has been tough by Lucifer and later by Samael different tricks, martial arts and battle styles and is also good stragetist. With cosmic awareness Michael can follow what happens universe and predict attacks, but concenrating whole universe is harder and start take toll on Michael on long run. Weaknesses: *Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill |''' Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow down. Archangel sword can kill him if hit vital spot also it slow his regeneration rate. *Strong angelic spells can bind him temporally and banish him. *Teleporting needs tracking or knowing where to teleport first. *Simple minded, follows Lucifer`s orders precilely. *Using power nillification reduces his own power too depending situtation. '''Key: The Leader of Seraphs | '''As upgraded to Archangel '''Note: Ready, but there migth be changes in future... 'Notable attacks/Techniques' * Wing blades: Uses his wings as sharp weapons, Michael technique is best when comparing to lower class angel, because he has twelwe wings. This attack is also stronger than Samael`s. * Wing shield: '''Uses his wings as shield to block attacks, same note as above, can cover his whole body. * '''Light Magic: '''With this Michael has bringed salvation to many galaxies as seraph and universe as archangel. Michael has purified many galaxies, which has been corrupted by Samael. Also Michael has bringed many habitants of universe back to life with this. * '''Angelic Energy: '''With this Michael has killed many legions, armies demonic beings, demons and demon gods and with his matter manipulation bringed all content back to universe. * '''Archangel Smite: '''With this Michael can kill his opponent instant by only touch them, example in hand or smite enemy in ten meter radius in second charge time. * '''Divine Justice: '''Michael creates millions of ligth swords and when they hit target they explode. These swords are holding universe level destruction power. * '''Space-Time slicing: '''Michael can cut space-time, if wanted to. * '''Now you don`t have change: '''Michael as archangel can use his energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation to cancel his opponent power. * '''Summoning: '''Michael as archangel can summon whole host of heaven, if he wished to. * '''Out of salvation: Michael unleash his aura to universe, which can destroy universe. * Universe creation: '''Like his brother Samael, Michael could create his own universe, if wanted to in second. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *Michael like all angels can speak enochian language, even in space. *Michael likes to sometimes just stand high places and let wind blow trough his hair. Michael stated that help calm his mind. Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Angels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Armored Characters Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 2